


Enemy of Humanity

by Dark_and_night



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Confessions, Domestic, F/M, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Your farmhand has a confession for you.
Relationships: Frankenstein's Creature/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Enemy of Humanity

The words had been in the back of his throat for the better part of a week. A confession that he desperately wanted to express to you. The origins of his existence. The things he had gone through before meeting you. What he was preparing himself to be right before he reached out for human kindness one last time – and human kindness finally outstretched its hand in return.

You were curled up on the couch reading a novel by candlelight. It had been raining again, so most all of the outdoor chores had become little more than prepping for the rain. You’d made tea for the both of you, and after that you’d sat down in your spot, picturesque as you enjoyed your book.

The creature was attempting to read his own book, but his eyes and heart continuously went back to you, halting any progress in the story. Oh, why did he have to endure days like this? Days where all he wanted to do was look at you and think of you and be near you. 

There were many days where he went about his chores as usual. Where routine was his companion and his mind was preoccupied with the menial task of just living. Those days, being around you was easy, and it didn’t create turmoil in his mind. He could speak to you and be what he was meant to be in your home – a farmhand. 

Perhaps it was the lack of chores to be done that had his confession inching ever closer. Nothing to distract himself from laying his life story before your feet. 

You placed your book down, the strain from reading by candlelight making your eyes ache. Rubbing your eyes, you let out a yawn, the hypnotic pattering of the rain on the roof attempting to lull to you to sleep in the early afternoon. Perhaps a nap wouldn’t be so terrible, after all rain was the perfect weather considering there was nothing else to do.

The sudden standing of your farmhand, however, surprised you back into full consciousness. Though you knew his nature was gentle and admirable, the sheer size of the man sometimes frightened you before you could help it. That, plus his admittedly unnerving features. Handsome, yet nearly impossible to look at. Something about his appearance just seemed off, as if he wasn’t meant to be seen in motion. Of course the longer you lived with him, the less it bothered you and you just saw his handsome features. 

“Is something wrong?” You asked, setting your feet back on the ground.

“In a sense.” He replied, walking over to the stove and lighting it, getting ready to make another pot of tea.

You smiled, watching his broad shoulders as his large form moved in the tiny kitchen, his inky black hair spilling over his back. “I don’t see what could possibly be wrong on a day like today. Aside from perhaps the chickens drowning, but we put them in their pin and they should be safe in there.”

“The day itself is a good one, I won’t disagree with you there.” He turned back to you, a small smile on his face. “The roads might get washed out if it rains too much.”

“I never cared for going into town, anyway.” You rested your shin on the arm of the couch, smiling at him. “We have everything we need here.”

“That we do.” He walked over, kneeling in front of your spot on the couch, the soft smile on his face never leaving him. His eyes searched yours, the yellow hue in them that used to unnerve you now reminding you of the sun. “Why don’t you like town? You never seen to have the urge to be around others.”

Your smile faltered, and you glanced away towards the teapot. “It’s going to boil.”

He frowned in surprise at your change of subject, but stood to tend to the tea regardless. The high-pitched whistle cut through the room only for a brief moment before he moved the pot from the stove, making a new batch for the two of you. 

“I prefer to stay away from other people.” You said finally. “I made an enemy without meaning to – without being aware that he was an enemy. And he ruined my reputation with baseless rumors. All it took was some lies from his mouth and I was no longer allowed in civilized society. So I moved here, and I stay away from social interactions, and my life has been peaceful ever since.”

The creature felt his heartstrings tug at your story, no matter how vague you had kept the details. He knew all too well what it meant to be forsaken on baseless impressions. “I’m sorry for brining up painful memories.”

“I’m happy now!” You said quickly. “I’m very happy, I’m happy every day as a matter of fact. I’ve-. I’ve enjoyed living here, living with you here.”

His lips curled into a wide smile, which he hid behind the task of pouring the tea, his back to you. “My life has been better since I started living here too. There was something that I wanted to confess to you.”

“Confess? Have you done something wrong?” You joked as he turned around, taking your teacup from him. His solemn expression, however, made you feel insensitive for trying to make a joke.

Perhaps telling you that he was made of reanimated corpses might be too much to handle. Surely, based on appearances alone, you had to have guessed that he wasn’t entirely human. Perhaps, a smaller confession, to satiate his urge to be closer to you would be more prudent.

“Before I came here.” He started slowly, pausing to figure out his next words carefully. “Before I met you, I had never felt human kindness. I’d never felt the touch of another person who wasn’t attacking me. My face – my wretched face – has been a burden to me my entire existence. And I am loathed to confess that before I felt such warmth and kindness – dare I say even love – that I hated humanity.” He knelt back down in front of you on the ground, though due to his size he was eye level with you. “I do feel love in this household. It is a warm place, and I am happy to live here.”

You awkwardly held your teacup, wishing you’d had time to set it down before he started his confession. “I’m happy you’re here too.” Was all you could think to say.

He smiled, carefully taking your cup from your hands and setting it on the table beside him, easily reading you. “I thought to myself, if I am pushed away by yet another human being for the sin of looking the way I look then I would become the enemy of all humanity.”

“Mr. Frankenstein.” You held out your hands. “Give me your hands.”

Your unexpected interruption surprised him, but he put his hands in yours regardless, eager to do what you asked of him.

Smiling, you wrapped your fingers around his hand, marveling at how big his hands were compared to yours. He looked up at you expectantly, his train of thought completely derailed by your skin on his. How could you touch something as horrible as him so easily? How on earth were you not scared of him as the rest of the world had been?

“You don’t need to confess feeling something like that. I felt the same, when the man who became my enemy destroyed my reputation. Just like that, everyone I had once thought of as a friend refused to be seen with me, refused to give me charity, they acted as though they didn’t even know who I was because they didn’t want their own lives to be tarnished by association.” You squeezed his hands again. “I have felt the way you felt, there is no need for confessions.”

“You saved me from becoming a true devil.” He breathed, squeezing your hands back tenderly, afraid of accidentally hurting you. “If you will allow it, I’d like to stay by your side forever. It’s the only place I ever want to be, it’s the only place I’ve ever been allowed.”

Chuckling softly, you looked out the window as a clash of lighting and thunder lit up the world outside with a terrifying roar. “You say things like that a lot, Mr. Frankenstein.”

“Do I? I don’t mean to.” He grinned bashfully, never taking his eyes off of you.

“I don’t mind it.” You looked back at him, smiling. “I always thought grand confessions were rather romantic.”

“Even if it’s the same confession each time?” Mr. Frankenstein joked, pressing your hands together, and his encasing yours. 

Giggling, you wiggled your fingers inside his. “It drives the point home. Besides, they are each a little different. You are quite the mysterious man, Mr. Frankenstein.”

The creature chuckled more, pressing his hands tighter around yours in an attempt to stop your fingers from wiggling. You fought back, wiggling your fingers harder, causing a tug of war between your hands that ended with the two of you laughing together as the world continued to roar and rain and light up the sky with electricity all around you.


End file.
